


David's Dad (Has Got it Going On) 大卫的老爸

by Glacier



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barely Legal, Charles is a Tease, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, First Crush, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles不知该怎么处理儿子David的死党，Erik，对自己的狂热追求。直到某天Erik主动跑上他的床。<br/>标题的后半句来自一首厨房歌曲：《Stacey's Mom Has Got It Goin On》</p>
            </blockquote>





	David's Dad (Has Got it Going On) 大卫的老爸

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [David's Dad (Has Got it Going On)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778706) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl). 



Charles从不想成为那种偷听儿子谈话的父亲，但有的日子里，他不想听也得听。今天就属于这种情况；David和Erik——两人形影不离——他们说话实在太大声，估计整层楼都能听见他们朝他的公寓走来时的叽叽喳喳。  
  
他试图阻挡他们的对话，但还是听见了“杂志”和“上网去，哥们”这样的字眼，努力挥走脑中儿子和他最好的朋友讨论色情话题的画面。尽管Charles已经知道了David的某些“收藏”，他还是不需要亲耳听见他们讨论这个。  
  
不是说Charles羡慕儿子对于性的兴趣，但David和Erik坦然的谈话只提醒了Charles他在过去八年当中有多么孤独。每当想起Gabrielle的死还是有些刺痛——治疗师告诉过他，他隐隐作痛的腿与杀死他妻子的那次枪击案并无关联——而他全心全意地缅怀他的妻子。这意味着他近年来几乎完全处于单身状态，只想努力给David提供幸福家庭的美好记忆。  
  
David和Erik走进公寓还在继续聊天，Charles不禁感到紧张不安起来。Erik一向对Charles有兴趣。他以为那只是Erik一厢情愿的感觉，也许是因为他的父亲很早以前就去世了，但这一直没有停止，并且依旧让Charles很不自在。  
  
当David和Erik沉浸于聊天当中时，Charles没有去打扰他们，而是回到书房查看自己最新一本书的校订情况。  
  
  
*  
  
几小时之后，David走进了Charles的书房，他的脸兴奋得红通通的。“你没有出来见我们，”他说。  
“我以为你会想要点隐私。”  
David想了一会儿。“噢。”  
“是的。我知道我不该偷听。”  
  
“对了，Erik刚才问起你。他说要你在他离开之前拿上这个。”David手里拿着一张纸。“他说我不能看，但他坚持你必须要收到。”  
“谢谢。你晚餐想吃什么？我记得还有一点剩的泰国菜。”  
“那就行。我去加热。十分钟？”  
“没错。”  
  
David离开房间，Charles努力稳住自己，低头看向Erik的留言。  
  
 _Xavier先生，  
我确信你听到我和David之前聊的话题了。但不止那些。我 **想要** 你。我觉得我从十二岁那年就开始渴望你。你必须知道，除了你上班的时候，我随时都在盯着你。  
我想要操你。捆绑你。一边扩张你一边让你高潮。  
Erik._  
  
Charles重读了一遍字条，然后又是一遍，再也无法专注于别的事情。Erik的坦白令他难以承受——或者本不该如此，要不是Charles早已习惯他漫长的空窗期。  
  
“老爸，晚饭要凉了！”David在过道那头大喊。Charles把纸条塞进了抽屉，试图忘记Erik的告白。  
  
  
*  
  
Charles浏览着手机上的短信，看到了Erik的信息，再一次希望自己可以直接把手机摔到墙上。Erik真是停不下来。他早就已经不用David来传话了——转而借助花哨可怕的短信，而且源源不断。  
  
最新的一条是，“你躺在我栗色的床单上将会无比美丽。”这条也许没别的那么露骨，但却如同挥出了最后一棒，作为Erik的一道 **宣言** 。就好像他 **确信** Charles会委身于他，将他短信里提到的所有幻想付诸实践似的。  
  
然而Charles的自控岿然不动：他从未回复过Erik难以计数的短信中的任何一条，并且强调自己专注于学术研究，每当Erik到他家中，他都会牢牢地关上房门。  
  
然而，他并没有回应不代表他没有 **反应** 。他多么想要因为这条栗色床单的短信而爆笑，但他仍能听到公寓里Erik的声音。  
之后，前门哐啷一响，Charles终于松了一口气。Erik今晚离开了。  
  
“老爸，一切还好吗？”David一边推开书房的门一边问。  
“再好不过。只是，有些卷子要改，你知道的。”  
“我要去做作业了。”  
“正是。”  
“那么，晚饭？”David问。  
“我一分钟之内就能弄出点东西来。我们还剩些三文鱼排，对吧？”  
David应了一声，然后离开了。  
Charles又开始盯着他的手机，这时候它震动了起来。 _ **你更喜欢在我上面，更倾向于干我吗？这是你不回复我的原因吗？**_  
  
没有一个问题是Charles想要回答的，于是他把手机塞进口袋，走进厨房，急切地开始准备晚饭。  
  
*  
等到他和David都吃完晚饭的时候，他又收到了Erik的七条短信。  
最后一条——Erik所谓的最后一条——只写了， ** _很快就18了_** 。  
  
Charles明确知道它的含义，极其想要说些什么——想办法劝阻Erik——但他无法找到合适的词句。他该怎么告诉David最好的朋友，他的提议完全是令人尴尬的？  
  
于是Charles只能一切照旧，那就是：啥也不说。  
他试图将Erik的短信抛在脑后，但当他逐渐入睡的时候，心中想的全都是Erik的手握住他的勃起。  
  
  
*  
  
当David——还有Erik——不在的时候，公寓里充满了怪异的冷清感。  
  
每月一次，Charles会独自一人度过周末，甘愿放David去和Gabrielle的父母相聚。他永远不会将David与他的岳父母隔开，并很高兴看到他们能和外孙单独相处；而他自己则可以回避那些生硬的谈话，关于学校啊工作啊之类的。  
但这也意味着他独自一人，身边只有他的手稿，试卷，还有手机。  
  
他的手机持续不断地因为Erik的短信而震动。  
  
 _ **我知道你一个人在家。让我进去。**_  
  
Charles忽略了他，一如往常。他继续查看几位同事给他书稿的批注，就在他准备大喊其中一条有多么愚蠢透顶的时候，手机又震了起来。  
  
 ** _你不能再坚持下去了。我自从搬到你楼下住之后就知道你一直是单身。_**  
  
Erik的坚持不懈开始让他的意志逐渐薄弱，但Charles什么都没说，重新看起了那些评论。他真的想要专心于他所谓的同事所写的、寡淡无味的“评论”——就在他开始润色第一个句子时，门被敲响了。  
Charles没有理会敲门声，试图专注工作。然后又是一阵敲门声，比刚才更响。  
 ** _  
我不会离开的，如果你不开门，我就站在这里让整层楼都看见。_**  
  
Charles烦躁地吐出一口气，离开书房朝前门走去。他能够在这栋楼里处理的人际尴尬只有这么多，不管有多少人会相信Charles的话而不是Erik的。  
“进来，”门打开之后他不满地对Erik说。然而，Erik只是站在那里等着，像个被宠坏的臭小子。  
“如果我不想进去呢？”他问。  
“如果你希望之前一直幻想的事情成真的话，就快进来，”Charles低声开口，随后把门拉开了一些。  
Erik的冲动占了上风，他一头闯进门，差点把Charles撞翻在地，同时被Charles绊到了脚。  
  
Charles果断坚决地关上门，然后扭头看向趴在地板上的Erik，这男孩的胳膊肘和膝盖还古怪地支楞着。“这是为了给我留下深刻印象吗？”Charles问。  
Erik想要说些什么，但只能发出一阵无意义的咕哝。  
“现在你明白我为什么从不回应你了，”Charles说，满足地任由Erik在地上摸爬。“你这样不会有什么进展的。”  
  
终于Erik成功站起身来，在Charles考量的注视下挺直胸膛。“我不会搞砸的。”  
“你不是已经搞砸了？”Charles说完就转身走进了客厅，留下Erik一个人。  
  
当他经过的时候，一瓶威士忌吸引了他的注意。他思考了一会儿，想到今晚已经完全是个灾难了，于是接受了这琥珀色的诱惑。  
他给自己倒了不少，然后坐在沙发上，依然等待着Erik。虽然他放Erik进来，不代表他就会做别的事情。他的自控能力仍旧稳固，仍旧未被击垮，而他绝不会屈服于Erik的花言巧语。  
  
他从酒杯中饮了一大口，等待着。“所以你准备对我做什么，Erik？”  
Erik朝Charles走近的途中又胡言乱语了几句，但终于站定之后，他跪在了Charles的面前。“我准备让你高潮。”  
“是这样吗？你计划怎么做？”Charles问，摇晃着杯底剩余的酒液。  
“我要把你操开。”Erik似乎有个挺实事求是的计划；Charles应该相信他，鉴于他是那么胸有成竹。  
  
“你有任何准备吗？我没看到你口袋里放着润滑剂。”  
“润滑剂？”  
“没错，某种涂在你的手指上，防止你把我内部弄伤的东西。”  
Charles看着Erik一头雾水的表情，大笑起来。  
  
“什么那么好笑？”Erik问。  
“这个么，你一直那么大胆。我以为你会有备而来。”  
“我绝对有备而来。只是——”他停住了。“给我一秒钟。”  
  
Erik爬了起来，冲了出去。一两分钟之后他就回来了，胜利地高举着一瓶润滑剂。  
“你不会是从David房间你偷的吧？”  
“我拒绝自证有罪。  
（*plead the fifth，诉诸第五修正案，拒绝自证有罪。）  
Charles忍不住笑了起来，笑得喘不过气。  
  
“不许笑话我，”Erik说。  
Charles终于止住了上气不接下气的大笑和咳嗽。“如果你不是这么一团糟的话，我并不会笑你。”  
“我才不是一团糟。”他坚定地说。像是要证明这一点，他重新跪在了Charles面前，开始解他的皮带。“我会让你很快高潮，叫你缓不过神。”  
“那就开始吧。”他故意完全被动地倚在沙发上，只是看着Erik的手指扯着他的拉链，拽他的衣服。  
  
等Erik解开他的一半衣服之后，动作变得极其迅速，尽管Charles能看出Erik是开始神经紧张起来。  
“慢点，如果你知道怎样是最好的话。你不希望我在你达成愿望之前就完蛋。”  
Charles知道自己不该这么直率地讲出自己所想，但他感觉Erik是真的一头雾水。嘴上功夫是一回事，上阵实干则是另一回事了。  
  
Erik试探性地套弄了几把Charles疲软的阴茎，让它开始兴奋起来。Charles看着Erik的表情变化；Erik自己很爽的样子。  
Charles一边吹口哨一边看着自己，一副无聊相。  
  
“你没兴趣吗？”Erik问。  
“这样不行。这根本没什么技术含量。你之前所说的计划：那才更费事。”  
Erik点点头，拿起润滑剂打开了盖子。Charles往前挪动了一点，屁股一半悬在沙发边，张开了双腿。他感觉自己至少能为Erik做到这份上。  
  
不知搞什么鬼，Erik竟然把三根手指都沾上了润滑剂，然后靠近了Charles的后穴。  
“不，那不行。”Charles说。  
Erik看上去很困惑，上帝保佑他。Charles继续解释，“从一根手指开始，然后继续。你的短信显得那么大胆，我不得不承认，我以为你会技巧很熟练呢。”  
  
他的口气也许显得像个可怕的老爸。但Erik听从了，推进了一根手指，而Charles吐出一口气。  
“慢点，”Charles说，努力抑制住稍许疼痛感。Erik很好地遵照了他的命令，缓缓地动起食指，进进出出。  
Charles迫使自己不流露出其他反应，因为这并不是他想要的。这只是为了Erik的愿望，仅此而已。  
  
然而，当Erik在探索Charles身体的时候，Charles不禁注意到这全部的步骤让Erik感到如何：他只需一瞥就能看见Erik尺寸可观的性器已经在牛仔裤里勃起了。  
  
就在Erik找到合适的节奏让Charles爽起来的时候，Charles看见Erik的表情绷紧了，并且呻吟了一声。Erik停下了动作，低头瞪着自己的胯下。  
“我很抱歉，”Erik咕哝。  
“这种没有达成期望的情况很正常，”Charles试图合起腿，但Erik还待在他两腿之间。“如果你动作快，没人会注意到。再待下去裤子会粘起来。”  
  
“我不会告诉别人，”Charles低语，拍了拍Erik的肩膀。Erik缓缓地站了起来，一副要钻进地缝里的样子。  
Erik什么也没说，离开了公寓，留下Charles一个人。接下来的几个小时也没事可做，于是Charles用空气清新剂喷满了客厅，掩盖住润滑剂和Erik精液的味道，然后进了自己的房间。  
  
Erik之前的工作带来的快感还残余着，于是Charles只能继续自我解决。他快而猛烈地高潮了，脑海中清晰的画面是Erik射精时嘴巴形成完美O型的神情。  
  
  
三天后，Charles才再度收到Erik的短信。他不能不说自己很是震惊，因为Erik居然还敢再努力尝试，但Charles向来知道Erik是个坚持不懈的男孩。  
然而这次Erik的短信很简短： ** _下次好运？_**  
Charles轻笑一声。Erik真有种敢想下一次。这令人赞叹。  
他依然不知如何回应，于是Erik的短信，一如往常地，没有得到应答。  
  
*  
  
Erik的第一次尝试过后的三周，他的短信仍源源不断。甚至，既然Erik许诺了下一次，Charles感觉Erik已经竭尽了他那少的可怜的性爱招式。  
Erik越是胆大妄为，Charles的防线就越发薄弱。他感到Erik的痴恋的结局只可能是他们两人躺在一块儿，粘糊糊的、筋疲力尽、心满意足。  
  
然而，除却诸如此类的一切，Charles还是有道德观念的。除了任由Erik主动之外，他绝不会做任何事，直到Erik成年——而倘若他抬头望向厨房里的日历——那就是两周之后。  
  
两周时间足够他劝阻自己做某些可能做的事情。  
  
*  
“爸，我们现在能去帮Erik买礼物了吗？”在某个晴朗的早晨，Charles正努力一边吃早餐一边改试卷，这时候David问道。  
“为什么我得和你一起去？”  
“因为你有信用卡，而且我想给他买超赞的东西。”  
  
Charles不得不赞许儿子的坦承。“好吧，给我点时间处理完实验室的事情。不超过二十分钟。”  
“好的老爸。我开始倒数咯。”Charles听到他安静之后就走进了自己的实验室，努力加快工作的速度，而David，据他猜测应该是继续吃起了早饭，然后去做普通的十七岁男孩在跟家长出门之前打发时间的事儿。  
  
在学期的这个阶段，他的学生表现并不如往常，但他随后读报告的时候才意识到是实验室里出了些差错才影响了所有人的工作。  
他感到没那么沮丧了，放下了红笔，起身去找David，准备混过儿子的这次购物探险。  
  
David对于Erik的生日礼物的偏好在Charles看来是青少年的大众口味：给Erik的PS3买的几款游戏，几张iTunes的充值卡，还有开放日时的扬基队比赛门票。Charles微笑起来，任David自己挑选Erik可能会喜欢的东西。  
  
他们在百思买里四处浏览，但他并没有做出任何评价。他尽可能地扮演冷淡的老爸形象，尽管他知道，Erik会喜欢这些礼物，但他最喜欢的肯定是Charles把自己呈上。那个礼物只有他一个人能够送给Erik。  
  
Charles和David还在购物的时候，Erik又发来了一条短信： ** _给我送点好东西:)_**  
Charles确信的是，要是他接受Erik诱人的邀约，那么Erik将会拥有一个非常棒的生日。  
  
*  
  
“在我儿子参加毕业舞会之前，我要求一张——或是五张照片——会不会太多了？”Charles问自己正在调整领结的儿子。  
“没错，老爸，太多了。我只想现在动身，跟Jean拍张照片，然后出发。”  
“好吧，我想要认真欣赏我儿子今天帅气的样子，在他出发去享受青少年的娱乐之前。”  
  
David发出抱怨，但还是靠近了自己的一位朋友，让Charles帮他们拍了几张照片。最后，还没过十五分钟，David就和Jean一行人出发去了城中的某个旅馆过夜。  
  
然而，Charles盯着墙上的钟，等待着。他没有对David吐露他今晚的计划，但他知道Erik一定清楚David几点会离开家。  
在几个月的拉锯战之后，Charles终于同意让Erik再来尝试一次，不过这次Charles决心由他来设定节奏。他不会让Erik的梦想落空——再一次。  
  
几个月来的第一次，Charles回复了Erik的短信： ** _警报解除。  
_** 一分钟之内Erik就敲响了门。和上次不同的是，Charles心甘情愿地放他进来了。  
  
“生日快乐，”等Erik安全进门之后，他开口说道。  
“你给我准备了什么？”Erik眼中好奇的神色意味深长。  
“我找机会再告诉你。但首先，让我们坐下来谈谈。”Charles朝沙发走去，让Erik跟随其后。Erik看上去局促不安，令Charles忍不住发出一声轻笑。  
  
“你笑什么？”  
“没什么。你看上去太害怕了。那个说要把我操开的男孩去哪里了？”  
“你懂的，”Erik害臊地说。  
  
“所以我们才要先谈一谈。我不会咬人的。”Charles持续凝视着Erik的脸，看着他缓缓地挪近。这是朝着正确方向的一步。“那么，你对我有想法好一阵子了，是吧？”  
Erik点点头，但一言不发。  
“你为什么不告诉我，你还想过什么，除了你短信提到的那些。”  
“呃嗯——”Erik支吾起来。  
“你说什么我都不会嘲笑你。我保证。”  
  
“其实，别的我并没有想象很多，”Erik开口，他的声音迟疑而不确定。  
“你从未想过吻我？没想过摸我？”Charles确实对此好奇，几乎震惊于这种幻想竟被他忽略了。  
“没怎么想过。”  
“那好吧。我们不如从这里开始。”Charles将一只手贴上了Erik的脸颊，缓缓地倾身向前，吻住了Erik的嘴唇。Erik僵住了一会儿，然后回应起Charles，分开了自己的双唇。  
  
Charles把这当做一个好讯号，缓慢地将舌尖探进了Erik的口中。Erik想要发出声音，但Charles用自己的技巧阻止了他。他对于这个吻并没有真正的目标——除了向Erik展示怎样才是感性浪漫——而Erik继续以同样的方式作出回应；Erik将自己僵硬的身体贴近Charles，用力攫住了Charles的后颈。  
  
当Charles知道他需要换气的时候，他切断了这个吻，同时小心地不让Erik以为他是出于拒绝才这么做。“这太棒了，”他把气喘匀之后，开口说道。“你喜欢吗？”  
作为回答，Erik重新扑向了Charles，开始饥渴地吻起Charles的双唇。Charles后背抵着靠垫，沉溺进Erik的亲吻中，投降于这男孩迅速从紧张变得坚定的活力。  
  
Charles本可以说点什么，但Erik的嘴唇正忙着轻咬和吸吮他，一开始有些小心翼翼。既然Erik在忙，Charles就转而将手挪到了Erik的T恤里面，享受着Erik隐藏其中的肌肉。Erik在Charles的掌下挪动，开始亲吻Charles的脖子和锁骨，一边抵着Charles逐渐明显的勃起磨蹭，伴着他们亲吻的节奏。  
  
“好点没？”当Erik专心致志地啃咬他颈侧的时候，Charles问道。  
“太他妈好了！”Erik一边喘气一边迸出一句。“从未想象过你这样子。”  
“哦，那真遗憾。”他将双手从Erik的后腰挪下，捏了一下Erik的屁股。Erik低喘了一声。“起来，”他说道。  
Erik不解地看了他一眼，但还是起身了。  
  
“别担心，我们不会停的。只是要挪进我的房间。你介意吗？”  
Erik从沙发上跳起的速度比Charles想象的极限还要快，但他接受了、将Erik引到了自己的房间。  
他没有对房间做任何布置以显示出有事情要发生，但当他们踏过房间门的时候，Erik停住了。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么，”Erik摇了摇头。“我只是——只是没想到我们能走到这一步。”  
  
“哦，别以为你没有魅力，”Charles说完，再次轻抚Erik的脸颊。“我只是意志坚定罢了。”  
Charles热切地吻了Erik，然后将彼此带到床边。“你相信我吗？”当他们的小腿碰上床垫的时候他问道。  
“是的，”Erik低声开口。  
“好，那么我们继续干正事。”Charles自己先躺到了床垫上，然后一边亲吻一边拉倒了Erik。  
他感到无法停止探索Erik的身体，双手不禁滑过温暖的皮肤和脉动的肌肉，而Erik也是一样。Charles很高兴Erik放慢了动作，这小子总算发现没必要搞得跟竞赛似的。  
  
随着时间的推移，Charles将胯部向前挺动，磨蹭着Erik。Erik因为这种接触而再度低吟出声，随后Charles终于试图脱掉Erik的上衣。  
“我们穿得太多了，你觉得呢？”他停止扯弄那可恶衣物的动作，等待Erik说些什么。  
“嗯嗯，”Erik咕哝着，努力点头赞同，但脑袋目前正卡在衣服里。  
“自己拽掉，”Charles说。Erik立马顺从了，在Charles反应过来之前，他和Erik就已经一丝不挂地躺在了床单上。  
  
“你真帅气，”Charles终于能够借着床头灯的微光观察Erik的身体。“现在，你想要什么生日礼物呢？”他故意露出一个欢快的微笑，因为他喜欢Erik有些震惊的表情。  
“上次那个再试一次？”他问，而Charles过了一秒才反应过来。  
“也许过一会儿吧。我想先给你这个。”  
Erik只是点点头，专注地看着Charles。  
  
“靠近点，”Charles说完，跟Erik面对面，两人近在咫尺。  
Charles让自己的贴近了一点儿，然后开始亲吻Erik，这次带上了更多的意图。他想要尽可能地从Erik体内引出呻吟和轻哼，就在Erik不得不分开喘气的时候，Charles的一只手沿着Erik的胸口缓缓下滑，落到了Erik半勃的阴茎上。他缓慢但目的明确地握住，转了个角度，一边亲吻Erik的脖颈一边将Erik的性器套弄至完全勃起。  
  
“真完美，”他一边低语，一边保持着节奏，尽管Erik的下身已经不耐地向前挺动。Charles观察Erik的反应，时而加快，时而放缓，同时找准时机挑弄Erik的睾丸和会阴。  
Erik的胯动得越来越快，Charles尽可能也加快节奏，直到最后套弄了一发，而Erik僵直了身体、射在了自己的下腹上，还弄脏了床单和Charles的肚子。  
  
“你想要的是这个吗？”他看着Erik合起的双眼，起伏的胸膛。  
“是的，”Erik说过。“有史以来。最棒的。生日。”  
  
“还没结束呢。但我要先离开一下。”  
Erik从喉底挤出一声频率很高的轻哼，但Charles没有理会，走进了浴室。他拿起一块毛巾弄湿，回到卧室缓缓地开始清理Erik的身体。  
  
Erik转过身面向Charles，在Charles的脸颊落下单纯的一吻，而毛巾懒洋洋地落到了床边。  
“你看上去很累。我们先休息休息，再尝试你的幻想之一，好吗？”  
“嗯。”Erik说完，再次闭上了眼睛。  
Charles用一只手抚摸过Erik的身躯，也开始打起盹来，满足于此刻的宁静。  
  
他之前一直让自己远离性生活，而在过去的几个月内，Erik让他意识到他有多么抑制了自己的需求。终于屈服于Erik多年来的幻想，这只让Charles曾经的孤独显得越发痛苦。  
他刻意挥去了这个念头，专注于身边沉睡着的Erik。这是个全新的开始，对他们彼此而言都是。  
  



End file.
